This application seeks funds to purchase a state-of-the-art small-animal fluorescence tomography system for users at Vanderbilt University. Non-invasive molecular imaging can be employed to quantitatively assess numerous physiological processes in vivo and is therefore an ideal metric to rapidly profile the initiation of disease, progression, and response to therapy. While the entire field of molecular imaging has experienced considerable growth over the last decade, much of this growth has come as a result of interest in preclinical imaging of small animals. Today, individual investigators and large imaging centers with an interest in preclinical molecular imaging are met with a myriad of readily available imaging hardware that spans nearly all modalities. While each imaging modality has a unique array of advantages and limitations, the optical paradigm is among the most suitable of imaging techniques for preclinical studies for numerous reasons. Fluorescence imaging in preclinical mouse models of human disease is an essential component of numerous NIH-funded programs ongoing at our institution. The proposed fluorescence tomography system will be the first of its kind at Vanderbilt University and will significantly enhance and expand current preclinical programs that utilize molecular (fluorescence) imaging as primary readouts of in vivo physiology, cell trafficking, and response to novel therapeutic interventions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application seeks funds to purchase a state-of-the-art small-animal fluorescence Tomography system for users at Vanderbilt University. Fluorescence imaging in preclinical Mouse models of human disease is an essential component of numerous NIH-funded programs Ongoing at our institution. The proposed fluorescence tomography system will be the first of its kind at Vanderbilt University and will significantly enhance and expand current preclinical programs that utilize molecular (fluorescence) imaging as primary readouts of in vivo physiology, cell trafficking, and response to novel therapeutic interventions.